


Stealing Lightning

by Phoenixnext



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Futanari, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixnext/pseuds/Phoenixnext
Summary: Stealing Lightning: AU College aged, Futa Fate w/Magic. Popular mage Fate is in love with awkward nerd Nanoha, a former mage with a painful past. Nanoha is faced with the question is it really theft when someone is giving it away?





	Stealing Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own MGLN or its characters, I write for pleasure only*  
> If you like what you see here please leave a comment, leave a kudos, bookmark or subscribe to me for more upcoming stories. Thanks!

Fate pressed her against the door, this was wrong but it didn't matter anymore. She couldn't let her leave, if she did then that would be the end. It couldn't end now, not after last night.

Midnight the night before

Stumbling out of the bar she already knew she was drunk. This wasn't how she planned on spending her Friday night but the option to stay home and sulk wasn't allowed. Her two best friends had physically lifted her from her couch and carted her out the door. Maybe someday she'd have the nerve to zap the two brats but until then they would continue to haul her around like a rag doll. As the night dragged on she gave into the party atmosphere and drank deeply.

As she sat back she watched as her friends paired off, as they always did, then retreat into the night.

It was no secret to anyone on campus she was crushing on the biggest nerd in their year. How could she not? Watching the girl scamper across campus with her beautiful auburn hair tied back in braided twin-tails trailing in the wind. Those big dorky glasses which magnified her glorious sapphire eyes that sparkled with intelligence. But it was the girl's smile that just killed her, god she would anything for that smile. Her greatest ambition was to go on a date with her, even if it was just ONCE she could die a happy woman.

She had tried over the past month to get Nanoha to date her. First by innocuous methods, stepping up her attempts to befriend the girl and flirting. Yet every time Nanoha saw her coming she ran in the opposite direction. When she was able to catch the girl she wouldn't say more than a handful of words to her then she would excuse herself as soon as she politely could.

When it became clear Nanoha wasn't going to take the hint that she liked her Fate decided to bite the bullet. Marching up to the girl with a bouquet of flowers in hand she thrust the flowers forward and had asked for a date. Nanoha had stared at the foliage for a moment then glanced at her face before turning on her heel and running. She hadn't given an answer but it was pretty clear that Nanoha had no interest in her.

The next day her friends had seen how depressed she was and decided to take matters into their own hands. They followed the girl around and tried to badger her into accepting the date. This wasn't something Fate would have given her approval of if she had known. For nearly a week Nanoha was constantly being harassed by some of the most intimidating women on campus. The fact that she didn't immediately cave in impressed the hell out of Fate when she finally learned about the situation.

When the news did reach her she was horrified. She wanted Nanoha to go out with her because she was interested, not because she was terrified. Chewing out her friends and making it clear they were to stay away from Nanoha unless they wanted to learn the full extent of her powers meant things had calmed down. At least after she blasted one friend across a courtyard when she saw her leaning on Nanoha after her warning. She'd only had a brief moment to apologize for the situation before stomping over to her victim to drag them away for a proper bawling out.

That had been two days ago and since then Nanoha had been avoiding her completely. It seemed like all chances of her ever getting a date were now ruined. Which was why she eventually gave into the booze set before her. Her insides ached at the thought of Nanoha with anyone else. She just wanted to hug the girl tightly and kiss her. Groaning she closed her eyes and felt the room begin to spin. It was time to go home, she'd drink a bottle of mineral water then crash for the night. There was no one in the club she was interested in and no amount of alcohol would change her mind.

Enjoying the coolness of the night she had decided to walk home. That was perhaps a stupid idea as she lived over ten miles away but she was drunk and this part of the city was relatively safe at night. In fact just two blocks up was the largest private library in the country which gave the area a rather upscale feel. The club she had just left only serving the most wealthy and privileged of clientele. She only got as far as the front of the magnificent building before the alcohol had her crumble onto its stone stairs to rest.

After a few minutes Fate realized she couldn't sit there all night so fished out her mobile phone. Unlocking the device she couldn't help smiling at her background picture, it was Nanoha reading in the university library. Maybe it was creepy and stalkerish but there was something about the girl that made it impossible to ignore her. She was about to dial for a taxi when she heard the door behind her open.

"Thanks for staying so late Yuuno, I didn't even realize the time. If it ever gets this late again please tell me something, I could read all night without realizing it. Nyahaha," a sweet voice spoke with a hint of self-depreciation.

Fate wanted to shrink into an insect, this was not how she wanted Nanoha to see her. Drunk and smelling of smoke and alcohol. God she really was proving the rumors about her were true. It was no wonder Nanoha didn't want anything to do with her. She was an idiot jock who most people just assumed earned her place at the university because of her athletic abilities. That she had magic just meant she could coast through the mage certification program until it was time to graduate.

Not that Fate was doing just that. In fact she was studying her ass off within the mage program and had already earned her basic certification. It was her goal to earn her S-class ranking before graduating with her law degree and go into law enforcement. Just because she was better known for her skills on the track and field didn't mean she was a complete idiot.

Standing up as carefully as possible she decided to ignore the couple on the stairs and make her call for a taxi service in a block or two. It was clear the pair hadn't even noticed she was there because the sound that reached Fate's ears. There was a muffled, "umpfh," then an angry voice said, "Stop! I told you I wasn't interested!" which was cut off by the sound of a slap.

The blood in Fate's ears suddenly sounded like pounding drums. There was blinding flash of golden light and she didn't even realize she had moved. She was now standing over a man with her plasma blade mere centimeters from his throat. In a voice amplified by her pulsing magic she growled, "How dare you raise your hand to her!"

The feeling of a hand on her shoulder caused her to turn and the magical blade to disintegrate. The girl's lip was swollen and there was blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. The combination of alcohol and anger was making it hard to control her rage. Static charges were now sparking off her body.

In spite of her rational thinking the girl did something insanely reckless, she reached out and cupped Fate's face before saying, "Shhh, calm down, it's ok. He isn't worth it. Relax."

Touching Fate at that moment should have resulted in a shock but instead all Nanoha felt was warmth. It was as if the magic fizzing in the air was being absorbed by her body filling her with a comfortable heat. When Nanoha's second hand reached up and began to massage the taller woman's neck the sparking ended as did any signs of her being upset.

Leaning into the touch Fate let her arms snake around the girl and pull her in against her body. Drunk and suddenly having the girl of her dreams in her arms Fate's unconscious mind and magic decided the best course of action was teleportation. Arriving in her apartment they fell onto her couch in a heap as vertigo claimed her.

Groaning she rubbed her head before apologizing, "Uh sorry about that. My magic has a tendency to act on its own. Ugh my head."

One arm stayed possessively around the girl even as she tried to ease the pounding. The warm weight of Nanoha above her wasn't something she wanted to relinquish any time soon.

Sapphire eyes stared down at her incredulous, dismayed at the pure stupidity of the act she shrieked, "How did you do that? You're drunk. You could have killed us!"

There was something irresistible about Nanoha when she was angry, without thinking Fate asked, "May I kiss you?"

Shocked out of her anger Nanoha blushed as she answered, "No! Of course not. I have no interest in being your next conquest. Especially since you're obviously having a laugh at my expense."

Wriggling now the auburn haired woman tried to disentangle their limbs and climb off the couch. This action was hampered by Fate wrapping both arms back around the would-be escapee.

Even with her brain fuzzy from alcohol Fate understood something wasn't right about that statement, frowning she asked, "What do you mean? Having a laugh at your expense? I am completely serious about wanting to date you. I am so far damn gone over you it's pathetic."

With a painful punch to the shoulder and cry of, "Liar!" Nanoha redoubled her efforts to climb off the blonde but was held fast.

Shaking the upset girl Fate said, "First of all, I am not a liar. Second, Ouch! That hurt. Now if you will just explain to me why you think I am a liar I would appreciate it. You owe me that much for beating me without cause!"

After struggling for a minute and failing to escape Nanoha let out a huff of breath then said, "Why would you even want to go out with someone like me? I've seen the kind of women you go out with. I don't compare to any of them. What happened did you lose a bet?"

Suddenly Nanoha found herself under Fate and the feeling of something hard and hot was being pressed down onto her stomach as burning red eyes stared down into her own, "I am completely, utterly, insanely attracted to you. I have been told by my friends that I need to seek help because I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what women you think I am dating but since the first day of freshman year I have been trying my best to get you to notice me. You have to be the cutest girl I have ever seen. No one compares with Nanoha in my eyes."

It was no secret Fate was a Futa, it was one of the reasons she was one of the most popular women on campus. But to feel "it" press into her was not something Nanoha ever thought would happen. Was it normal for "it" to be that big? How in the world was something like "that" supposed to fit inside a woman?

Realizing she was making Nanoha uncomfortable Fate shifted her weight which accidently caused their upper bodies to rub for an instant. Groaning Fate moved as quickly as she could before apologizing, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It just upset me that you could think I was lying. I really want to date you. My body naturally reacts to you but I promise I'd never do anything to you against your will."

Questioning this Nanoha asked, "In the end you just want to have sex with me, right?"

Blushing now Fate replied, "I want more than sex. I want you. I want to wake up in the morning and see you next to me in bed. I want to eat my meals with you. I want to talk to you and make you smile and laugh. I want to be the person you tell all your good and bad news to first. I want so much more than your body Nanoha. Damn it, you can't even begin to understand but even my magic wants you."

That last bit intrigued Nanoha, she had felt it before. The warm waves of mana that seemed to radiate off the blonde and seeped into her body making her feel almost drunk on its power. Her own Linker Core had been damaged when she was twelve and it was unknown if it would ever heal enough to allow her to wield the vast amounts of magic hidden away inside her. Strangely enough it felt like Fate's magic was trying to stabilize her core as it reached deeper inside her.

Curious now Nanoha asked, "If you could make one request of me what would it be?"

Breathless Fate instantly replied, "A date, please one date. I promise to make it the most enjoyable day you've ever had."

"You'd accept a date without a kiss versus a kiss?" Nanoha asked with heart breaking curiosity.

Fate's eyes flicked to pink lips before holding Nanoha's eyes with her own, "I want you to get to know me. My dream is one day you'll agree to be my girlfriend and live with me. Even if I can't convince you to accept my feelings then I would like to be your friend. If I took that kiss you'd go back to ignoring me again. So as much as I want it I'd rather have your promise to spend a day with me."

There was an earnestness, almost desperate need in those mysterious burgundy eyes that Nanoha had told herself many times not to look into. Because Fate wasn't alone in her obsession. There was a reason why the Lightning Mage had plenty of opportunities to study her, she was equally using those times to watch the blonde. And the more she watched the more futile it seemed. Fate was too perfect for words, there was no way she'd be honestly interested in her.

Whenever the blonde tried to talk to her she found herself unable to speak coherently. Each time the goddess approached her she did something embarrassing and stupid. Dropping food, spilling her drink, tripping over her own feet, saying nonsensical things; why couldn't the ground open up and swallow her whole. When Fate finally asked her out after a full year of her acting like a buffoon she couldn't accept it. It had to be a joke, a terrible cruel joke.

Letting her fingers trace Fate's lips she could feel the woman's breath hitch. The need to know what she tasted like burned like a consuming inferno. No longer caring about the coming heartache she pulled the woman down as she stretched her neck. It only took a brief instant for Fate to melt into the kiss. Her lips danced against Nanoha's teasing and tasting. Then her tongue flickered out and Nanoha had to let out a moan of pleasured pain as it lapped at her broken flesh.

When her mouth opened that devilish tongue slipped forward and began exploring every inch it could reach. As if that wasn't enough to drive her insane Fate's hands now began exploring under her shirt. First massaging her sides before sliding up to undo her bra then pushing the garment out of the way. The feeling of Fate's hand on her breasts was enough to crush any and all determination to end the kiss. She wanted more kisses, kisses all over her body, kisses that meant the blonde belonged to her forever.

Taking Fate's boldness as a cue she was allowed to do the same Nanoha pulled her shirt from her pants. Touching Fate's skin made their magic flare and any remaining hesitation in either woman disappeared. It was no longer alcohol fueling Fate's insane courage, every moan Nanoha released as they touched and kissed let her know this was wanted. Not once did the woman in her arms say no, or tell her stop. Only pleas for more and the sweet sound of her name urging her on.

Before the final culmination could occur Fate lifted up her prize and carried Nanoha to her bedroom. Kissing her as she whispered, "I won't let this be a one-time thing. This is just the beginning love." Lying her down on the bed she then gently removed Nanoha's glasses before placing them on the bedside table. With a grin Fate said, "We don't want those to get damaged now do we?"

Before Nanoha could respond to this Fate proved her point. With more room to maneuver Fate took the opportunity to tease Nanoha more fully. The painful need between her legs could wait, tasting Nanoha was more important. The sound of Nanoha screaming her name as she drank down the sweet release was almost enough to make her lose control. It was just the thought of joining with her love that gave her the self control to hold back.

When she was finally lined up and ready to enter Nanoha hugged her as she whispered, "I'm sorry." Fate had no idea what that meant until she slid in and felt no barrier. The knowledge Nanoha wasn't a virgin was surprising but it didn't matter.

Shushing the crying woman Fate kissed her as she began to move. Thrusting deeply she moaned, "It doesn't matter love, you are still mine. Accept me, all of me, feel me inside you."

The feeling of blunt nails digging into her skin as she reached new depths told her Nanoha was getting closer. The fluttering of slick walls massaged her invading member made it difficult to maintain control. Soon her movements had devolved into pounding thrusts as her hands gripped Nanoha's slim hips. The sight of Nanoha arching up in a silent scream as her body clamped down on her as she plunged as deep as possible was too much to handle. Pouring herself into Nanoha, Fate released everything she was inside.

It might have been minutes or hours later before Fate found the strength to move. Looking down she saw Nanoha had her eyes closed but it was obvious she wasn't sleeping. Understanding her fear Fate kissed her and before rational thought could ruin the moment proceeded to make love to her once more.

~"~"~"~

When Fate woke up the next morning the sun was shining brightly through the curtains and the sound of birds singing mixed horribly with the pounding headache tearing through her skull. Every muscle in her body ached, it felt like she had just completed a triathlon in the dead heat of summer. Trying to sit up resulted in her dislodging the body that had been snuggled in tightly against her. Focusing on this body had Fate's headache being forgotten as horrified regret filled her.

The loud and roughly spoken word, "FUCK!" woke Nanoha faster than a splash of cold water. The fact that her bedmate was now trying to create as much space between them as possible just added to her morning's heartache. This wasn't how she wanted the morning after she and Fate had sex to go, but it was exactly what she expected.

Turning away before the blonde could see her forming tears she wrapped herself in the sheet before reaching blindly for her glasses then stumbled to the living room. Nanoha cursed her wanton behavior of the night before, they hadn't even made it to the bedroom and Fate had stripped her of her clothes. Fumbling with the wadded up garments Nanoha wanted to cry, scream and hit something all at once. She knew this would happen. Why had she listened to Fate's slick words last night?

Forcing her feet into her shoes without bothering to put on her stocking she was searching for her bag when an arm wrapped around her waist. Turning around she instinctively tried to slap the woman in her wounded pride. She knew Fate could stop her, she fully expected to be stopped, so the feeling of her hand hitting tender flesh was a shock.

Looking at her hand Nanoha asked, "Why? Why didn't you stop me?"

Taking the offending hand Fate kissed the now red palm before saying, "Because I deserved it."

Yanking her hand away Nanoha felt a confusing mix of hope, fear, panic and sadness begin swirling around inside her. Shaking her head she said, "Don't. Don't do that. Don't make this worse than it already is for me. You got what you wanted now just let me go home."

Struggling to control her own rising panic Fate said, "No, I didn't. I am sorry I let things get out of control last night. It wasn't supposed to happen that way."

Scoffing at this Nanoha bit out, "How was it supposed to go? Did you plan on getting me to make a complete fool out of myself first? Did you hope to hear me pledge my undying love to you for your entertainment? Or are you upset because you found out I'm not a virgin? Got to the prize too late, sorry."

Anger and hurt flared up inside Fate, causing her to growl, "No, Goddamn it! Why do you insist on believing the worst about me?! What have I done to make you distrust me?"

Pushing her hair out of her face angrily Nanoha replied, "I know your type. I've played this game before. But guess what you failed, I got what I wanted too. Maybe no one on campus will believe me but I got you to sleep with me. I didn't even have to beg for it."

There was something heartbreakingly awful about that last statement. It froze Fate to the core. Who had hurt this woman so badly? Who had betrayed her so fully that even now she couldn't believe someone truly wanted her?

It was the noise of the door handle that rocked Fate out of her stupor. Rushing forward she trapped Nanoha against the door. The auburn haired woman fought her violently, pushing her, scratching and thrashing against her hold. She cursed and called Fate every foul name she could think of. All while tears were running down her face and sobs broke her voice.

~N~F~N~F~N~F~

Using her magic to bind the woman was cheating but the little spitfire was proving difficult to hold. Fate pressed her against the door, this was wrong but it didn't matter anymore. She couldn't let her leave, if she did then that would be the end. It couldn't end now, not after last night.

~N~F~N~F~N~F~

Cupping her heart shaped face Fate tried to calm Nanoha as she wiped the tears from her face, "Shush now love, stop this. I can't let you leave yet. I need you to understand my feelings. Last night, I was drunk and when you kissed me it was like a flash flood. I lost control and let things get away from me. But I meant what I said, I want to date you. After what happened between us I would very much like to be able to call you my girlfriend. My exclusive and entirely serious girlfriend."

Nanoha had closed her eyes and turned her head away from Fate and her poisonous words, "Why are you doing this? What entertainment can you get from breaking my heart? I've heard these words before and believed them. I'm sorry if someone else ruined your fun but stringing me along won't be very amusing."

Carefully turning her face back Fate looked into Nanoha's pain streaked eyes, mentally cursing whoever did this to her, "No. I will make you understand. Maybe it is premature for me to say this but I love you. Last night my magic reached out to you. I felt yours inside me. That doesn't happen except when two mages are incredibly compatible. Last year when I felt my magic reach for you the first time it scared me so I researched the hell out of what you were doing to me. The chances of this happening are one in a billion, this is so rare there have only been four recorded instances. Our magic knows out of all the people in the universe we are best suited to each other."

Glaring at Fate now Nanoha said, "I am not a mage! I can't use my magic. My Linker Core was damaged and now I'm useless."

Kissing Nanoha, Fate let her magic flow and could feel when their cores linked. She could feel the fractures and the pain they radiated. Feeding more magic into the link as she began to plea with her magic to heal and soothe the fissures. It was only when Nanoha gave into the kiss and her own magic began swirling and mixing with Fate's that she could sense an easing to the ache inside her. Once more their magic moved them and Fate's hands moved to Nanoha's other core to tease and pleasure her.

Feeling how wet and ready she was Fate didn't waste any time before linking them physically. Rocking Nanoha against the door as she tried to connect them as closely as possible. Magic, sweat and tears combined as they met in that final thrust. Once more Fate poured herself out into Nanoha and felt the echoing return of the magic she fed into her lover. The magic flowing into her was foreign yet familiar and made her feel a thousand times stronger.

In that peak moment of release her magical bonds broke allowing her to finally capture Fate's face for a kiss. As she rode out her orgasm she let her hands slip into silky locks loving the groan of pleasure she got when tugged gently on the golden strands.

Breaking the kiss for air she rested her forehead against Fate's and the realization that she had her legs wrapped tightly around Fate's hips struck her. Like a shameless hussy she still had her hands tangled in blonde hair. Instead of fighting off the blonde's amorous attention when given a chance her rebellious body had pulled her in closer. The pure foolishness of her actions made Nanoha's self revulsion return a million fold.

Sensing this downturn in Nanoha's emotions Fate said, "Don't. Don't think about that person right now. I'm not them. I won't hurt you. If I wanted to use you for my entertainment or benefit then explain why I just poured every ounce of my magic into you to heal your Linker Core?"

Slipping a hand between them Nanoha touched her chest and tested the stability of her Linker Core. She knew every stress fracture of that invisible organ and the realization that the tinier fractures had healed gave her a new sense of hope and fear. If Fate could heal her by having sex with her then it would be in her best interest to let the blonde have her way with her body. The problem was she was certain the healing only began once she opened herself to Fate completely, could she survive losing Fate once the healing process was done? Worse what would happen if she somehow upset Fate before she could finish healing her and she left?

Slipping out of Nanoha's body Fate said, "Let me take care of you. Let me spoil you Nanoha. I've never had anyone I could love unreservedly. I swear on my magic for as long as you choose to be mine you will be the only one for me."

Leaning her head against Fate's shoulder Nanoha finally relented, "I don't know why you care so much. But I promise to be your girlfriend until I am healed. Let's see how selfless you really are."

~"~"~"~

Becoming Fate Testarossa's girlfriend meant a lot of things changed. Eating a quiet lunch alone rarely happened as the blond would often slide behind Nanoha in her chair then pull her onto her lap. From there Fate would be sure to spoil the woman by feeding her and providing various treats. Unlike with her previous relationships, Nanoha found Fate had no issues with people knowing they were a couple. The fact that the blonde seemed to feel anytime was a good time for a kiss meant knowledge of their relationship spread like wildfire.

Being accosted by other women in regards to her relationship with Fate had Nanoha telling people it was just temporary and they'd not likely last the whole term. Playing down the seriousness of the relationship and dismissing any fear or jealousy she felt in regards to Fate was a constant chore. Her other chore was twice a week she had to visit the blonde at her apartment for her "treatments." After she annoyed Fate by calling their sexual encounters "treatments" the blonde decided Nanoha needed to pay for her "treatments" by going on one date every weekend. Those dates were making it impossible for her to control her heart, she was falling more and more deeply in love with Fate everyday.

Not that is was all clear sailing for the couple. Nanoha's refusal to say they were serious meant others were trying to make it seem like she would cheat on Fate the first chance she got. One of the blonde's teammates was eager to prove this point and break them up. Catching Nanoha on campus the equally blonde but nowhere near as beautiful athlete stopped her for a talk.

Leaning in on the nerd wasn't something she wanted to do but for the greater good she'd take the hit. Turning up the charm she started her campaign by saying, "You're not half bad looking after all, Fate's taste can't be faulted. But by now you've got to be bored. Fate is such a good girl and vanilla as hell. Wouldn't ya like a walk on the wild side?"

Raising an eyebrow at this inanity Nanoha replied coldly, "Are you insane?"

The pure dismissal to her offered proposition that shone on the nerd's face couldn't be misinterpreted. Pride hurt the athlete said, "I thought you would be DTF, you've made it clear enough times that you're not serious about Fate."

Taking a step further away from her "suitor" Nanoha answered, "I'm Fate's girlfriend, I don't cheat. I've never cheated on a partner and I'm sure as hell not about to start now. Especially not for a cheap knock off like you."

There was an amused chuckle at this as a strong arm wrapped itself around her. The laugh came from one of Fate's friends and the smirk she wore showed at least she was being entertained. Fate on the other hand was glaring at her teammate.

Holding Nanoha against her the alpha blonde growled out, "She's mine. I told you to back off."

Upset at this the unter-blonde lashed out by saying, "She was the one going on how she doesn't take your relationship seriously. The little nerd has been making it clear she is looking for other options with all her denials. Get pissed with her not me!"

Offended Nanoha slammed back, "I've done no such thing! Fate's my dream…"

Then suddenly realizing what she was about to say Nanoha shut up. Pulling out of Fate's grip she fled the scene even as her nearly complete admission of admiration began filling Fate with hope. So what if Nanoha was running away from her feelings now, eventually she'd get the girl.

Hiding out for the rest of the day Nanoha refused to answer any calls or texts. It was only when she was nearly ready for bed that Fate's last text message made her respond.

Fate: You know you're my dream girl

Goodnight, hope to see you in my dreams ;)

Nanoha: You are ridiculous

Goodnight

P.S. you're a cheesy nightmare :p

Fate: I know but you love me anyway.

Nanoha: Maybe

~"~"~"~

The week of finals was looming and Nanoha was beginning to panic. She was a top student but the fear of failure was still something she wrestled with, especially since she no longer had access to her magic. Turning from her studies in magical theory to practical science had been a soul destroying decision but it was the only one left to her. It also meant studying with Fate during this time was something she just couldn't do.

The complex charts of magical circles and incantations which made her eyes hungry and hands itch to grab them hurt too much to bear. This resulted with her spending less time than normal with her supposed girlfriend. The blonde was a dedicated student and wouldn't neglect her studies and was respectful enough to give her the space she needed. So Nanoha found herself sitting alone in the library trying to concentrate.

When a body took the seat across from her she barely acknowledged them. Twenty minutes later she gave up on the boring graphs and found herself looking into amused ruby eyes. The gentle smile on the beautiful face wasn't really the one she was hoping to see. It wasn't Reinforce's fault that she found her exotic looks merely pretty.

Nothing about the silver haired beauty could get her heart racing. Even though it was often said the woman was a much easier to approach "Fate." Girls who had swooned over her girlfriend often gravitated to Reinforce after being rebuffed by Fate. Not that she'd been cruel or rude in her rejections but the blonde wasn't always the most verbose person.

Sharing a few classes with Reinforce meant she got to see up close how similar the woman could be to Fate. Sweet calming air, sexy body that just won't stop, eyes you could drown in and intelligence that could make your head spin. All the key ingredients that should have Nanoha swooning equally over the silver haired woman were there. Yet the best she could muster was a disinterested acknowledgment of her charms.

In a sweet voice Reinforce said, "It is odd to see you alone Nanoha. Usually Blondie never let's you out of her sight when you're on campus."

A soft giggle of amusement sounded as she leaned in and whispered, "It's almost like she's scared she'll lose you. I don't think you've been very honest with her."

Trying to return her attention to her notes Nanoha said in a harsh voice, "There is nothing for her to be scared of, we all know she'll be the one to move on first."

Snorting at this Rein tugged at one of Nanoha's braids and said, "Sweet cheeks, that girl is head over heels in love with you. She ain't going anywhere, just accept that."

Batting the hand away Nanoha growled, "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

Sliding from her seat to move into the chair next to the auburn haired girl Rein wrapped an arm around her back before whispering, "If you don't want the Lightning Mage then move on already. It's better you break her heart now, before she really gets hurt by this relationship."

Jaw set Nanoha turned to the woman and glaring whispered, "I would never hurt Fate. For as long as she wants me I'll be her girlfriend. I'm just not counting on that length of time to be very extensive."

Rein was about to move in closer to Nanoha's face to continue taunting the dense woman when a hand gripped the back of her chair and yanked it to the side. Nearly tipping off she looked up and saw the demonic eyes of Fate Testarossa. Gulping she gave a feeble smile at her blonde counterpoint and squeaked out a, "Oh, Hi Fate."

Nanoha seeing her girlfriend sighed a breath of relief and collected her things into her bag as quickly as possible. Lifting it to her shoulder she stood up and said, "Fate, let's go get some lunch."

The tense way Fate nodded but never took her murderous glare off Rein made it clear she wasn't going to forget this trespassing on her territory. Nanoha couldn't help smiling at this sign of jealousy. Why in the world Fate would feel such a thing over her was baffling but did give her ego a boost. Tugging her away from the table it was only when Rein fell out of view that Fate redirected her attention back to Nanoha and the look of concerned worry that now graced her face almost made the girl laugh. Surely the blonde couldn't be scared of losing her to another.

Instead of letting Nanoha lead her out of the library Fate pushed her into the stacks and pressed the girl against a bookshelf. One very rough kiss later they broke apart and the very real pain in burgundy eyes made Nanoha's heart ache. Petting the blonde's cheek she asked, "Fate, you can't believe I'd want to be with anyone but you?"

Voice tight the blonde replied, "There isn't much difference between me and Reinforce according to everyone else around here."

Shaking her head and finding herself in the position of needing to reassure Fate for once Nanoha kissed her shyly before saying, "You are worlds different. And I know which woman I prefer to spend my time with."

Hugging Nanoha to her as she hid her face against the girl's neck Fate whispered, "Please don't replace me. I couldn't stand it if you left me for her."

Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend Nanoha answered, "If anyone should be worried about being replaced it's me. I've seen the flocks of women who flirt with you all the time."

Pressing kisses to the delicate skin of Nanoha's neck Fate then gently bit it before saying, "Never, I'm addicted to you."

Shivering under the touch Nanoha knew she had to get them out of the library before Fate lost all sense and decided to take her against the shelf. As much as that would be a fantasy come true it wouldn't do to get caught. Maybe at some later date when the building wasn't as full she could let the blonde have her way but today wasn't the right time. Squirming a little to loosen Fate's grip she was able to get them back on track to leaving for lunch.

Once back in the sunlight Nanoha turned to look at her companion and said, "Honestly Fate I don't know why you reacted like that. Rein is just a friend."

Tensing up again Fate looked down at her girlfriend and said bluntly, "She doesn't look at you like a friend. She wants you for her own. If you weren't so dense to other people's feelings you'd have realized this."

Frowning at this Nanoha shot back, "I'm not dense. Rein flirts with everyone, just like someone else I know. There is a real good reason why I don't think this relationship is going to last, you have never been shy when it comes to talking to other girls."

Gripping the strap of her messenger bag Fate took a deep calming breath before saying, "Since the day I laid eyes on you I haven't wasted a moment thinking about another girl. If people find me attractive I thank them but I have zero interest in pursuing a relationship with them. I finally have what I want, I won't do anything to ruin it."

Looking away from the serious face of her lover Nanoha said, "Now, but what happens in a few months time or in another year. Eventually you'll grow bored and there are so many options…"

Flaring gold mana in frustration Fate said, "You keep saying that! How about you trust my feelings a little?"

Just then the blonde's phone went off and seeing who it was she growled, "Fuck it. I have to deal with this. I'll talk to you later."

Watching Fate walk away Nanoha felt her eyes prick with tears, why did she have to be so stupid? Running after the woman would be so easy, but the fear of being hurt again stopped her. Deep down she knew Fate wasn't like her but it wasn't just her Linker Core covered in fractures, her heart and self-confidence were just as shattered. Every time Fate held her she felt them grow just little bit stronger but that would be undone the instant she walked away. Pressing her hand to her chest she tried to ease the ache.

She'd been standing alone for two or three minutes dealing with the rioting pain inside when suddenly the blonde was right in front of her. There was anger and pain in her eyes but none of that mattered when she bent her head and gave her a kiss. It was possessive and demanding, as an invasive tongue battled her own while two strong arms lifted her off her feet. Not caring she let her hands dive into silky hair and tug her lover even closer.

Putting Nanoha back down Fate broke the kiss, annoyed still she said, "I hate it when you act like this. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you. Now I have to go deal with some family matters. I'll text you tonight."

Watching Fate leave this time Nanoha didn't feel tears try to overcome her but she did have to clutch her chest again. Only this time it was because her heart was pounding with love for the Lightning Mage.

~"~"~"~

It was Friday night after finals were complete and Fate's friends wanted to let off some steam. As usual the troublesome duo picked her up by the arms and hauled her out of her apartment. She had no plans for the evening with Nanoha so decided to at least enjoy a few hours hanging out with her friends. Tonight there was no reason to drink, so she ordered a soda then sat back with her friends as they watched people wander up to the bar. Receiving a nudge to her stomach her attention was directed to a red haired woman in a mini skirt and tube top. There really wasn't much left to the imagination thanks to the outfit but the girl did nothing for her.

Sighing at this lack of response her friend said, "You know that girl of yours is just using you. It'd be best if you dumped her and saved yourself the heartache. You keep doing this to yourself, falling for girls who can't love you back. And this time it is even worst, she is draining you of your magic. Don't think I didn't notice how weak you've been recently, Jules almost had you during that battle simulation yesterday."

Fate bit her tongue, admitting it'd been over a week since she'd had sex with Nanoha wasn't something she wanted the fools to know. If she was being sloppy in sparring matches it was more to do with boredom and sexual frustration than Nanoha draining her.

Frowning at her friend Fate stood up, "I appreciate the concern but there is no reason for you to worry about me. Once Nanoha is healed she will realize I am serious about her."

Shaking her head the concerned friend could only point out, "Once she's healed she won't need you anymore."

Scowling now Fate argued, "You don't know her like I do. She's not like other girls."

Tired of hearing this drivel the half intoxicated woman lounging at the bar said, "Yeah, she isn't trying to suck your cock."

Disgusted with her now laughing friends she threw some money on the counter and said, "Screw you guys, I'm done. Don't bother calling me again."

Leaving the club Fate walked the familiar path back to the library where everything changed. Climbing the stairs she found a seat on one of the wide stone risers. Staring up at the night sky she wished she could see the stars. Was she wrong to place her hopes in Nanoha? Would it all turn out like it had before? She felt for her magic and it still fizzled through her body but it was different now. She could almost feel the girl's magic inside her now, mixed with her own to the extent that she couldn't pinpoint what was hers and what was Nanoha's anymore.

A rustling sound caught her attention and she saw the man who had struck Nanoha on that fateful night. Her magic flared up and suddenly she looked like a living light bulb. The man flinched back at the brightness before Fate was able to tap down her power.

Fearful of the blonde woman the man said, "Look I'm sorry I acted like an asshole to Nanoha. I wasn't having a very good day and I lashed out at her. I deserved the ass kicking I got so can we forget it?"

Staring at the pitiful weasel-like man Fate sighed, "Just remember to keep your hands to yourself and we will leave it at that."

Nodding his agreement to this he then realized the woman hadn't been waiting there to pound him into jelly. Curious he asked, "Um so what are you doing here at this time of night? Nanoha hasn't been coming here recently you know."

Staring at the man Fate wasn't sure if that was true. What Nanoha did when they were separated was almost a complete mystery. She could have another lover and she'd never know… never want to know.

Fearful but willing to try to make amends the man said, "I've only seen Nanoha once since that night. She punched me in the face and told me off for what I did. Believe me when I say she isn't the kind of woman you want mad at you."

Hearing this Fate almost laughed, that was a very Nanoha-thing to do. Her girlfriend didn't need a protector. Then a feeling of gloom filled her as the thought, 'She doesn't need me,' flitted across her mind.'

The obvious aura of funk had the blond man dare to ask, "Um, are you alright?"

Deep burgundy eyes bored into his emerald orbs as if x-raying him. Then Fate asked in return, "How well do you know her?"

Shuffling his feet for a moment the man tried to think of the most innocuous way to answer this question. Swallowing hard his Adam's apple bobbed nervously. His voice broke when he said, "Since elementary school."

The mental image of her lover as a small child flashed before her mind's eye. The surge of jealousy that this male knew her darling so much better made the gloom dissipate as gold mana began to spark with her annoyance.

Gulping the man squeaked out, "We barely knew each other," as he waved his hands platactingly.

Shaking off her foul mood Fate sighed, "I'm being an idiot. I just wish I knew her better. She barely talks about herself."

Nodding at this the librarian said, "True. She has always been very reserved, especially concerning matters of the heart."

Dark eyes once again studied the man before Fate asked, "How long have you been in love with her?"

Rubbing his neck nervously the blond answer with a feeble laugh, "Ah ha, since we were kids but she has never seen me like that. Nanoha has always liked girls."

Somewhat mollified by this and her curiosity burning Fate asked, "Do you know who it was that hurt her? She doesn't trust me because of them. I love her but I don't think she will ever be able to love me. I am so tired of being seen as someone else. Why can't anyone just see me?"

The librarian squirmed for a moment, uncomfortable with situation he found himself in. Giving away Nanoha's secrets wasn't exactly a smart thing to do. Then realizing he had a chance to atone for his earlier actions by at least explaining the reasoning behind Nanoha's behavior he decided to tell the woman what he knew.

Wiping his sweating palms on her pants the man cleared his throat before waving to a stone bench, "Ah, maybe we should sit down. I really need to give you some context since it wasn't all cut and dry."

Sitting down next to the blond Fate gave him a pointed look which was all he needed to start speaking again.

Back rigid and voice strained with the stress of having the Lightning Mage's full attention on him he spoke, "It all goes back to when Nanoha was a little girl. She was recognized as a powerful mage before she was even nine years old. She studied constantly and wanted to be the very best. Top of her class, so far ahead of others even the next best mage was leagues behind her. Her instructor matched her up with a partner who was just as ambitious and hardworking thinking at least the girl could keep Nanoha fired up. Then there was a terrible accident and she got hurt," he paused for a moment then whispered, "nearly died."

Fate twitched in her seat, the thought of her darling so grievously injured and alone tore at her soul.

The melancholy voice of the man continued, "Despite all the doctors could do she never regained her ability to wield magic. She used to be able to fly, that was how powerful and skillful she was. At first her partner, Ryoko, stuck by her side but as time went on she continued getting stronger and soon reached where Nanoha had been before the accident. Then she exceeded it and left Nanoha far behind."

The librarian paused for a moment, then sighed, "The fact that Nanoha couldn't share in her struggles for more power caused the gap between them to turn ugly. Where before Nanoha had been supportive in spite of their unbalanced partnership, Ryoko wasn't as beneficent. They had nothing in common but magic and Nanoha no longer had access to hers."

Fate's fists clenched as she began considering how best to punish the bitch that caused her love so much pain. Then the next part of the story had her blood boiling.

Frowning at the memory the man continued, "Afraid of being left behind Nanoha knew Ryoko was interested in sex. Hoping to use this as a way to keep them together she desperately grasped onto her one method of holding on to her partner and the last vestiges of the magical life she lost. Nanoha offered up her body to the person she trusted most. At first she refused, but not out of any sense of honor or because she wanted to preserve their friendship. Instead she wanted to see the once proud and powerful Nanoha beg. So she did, loudly proclaiming her love for Ryoko and her wish to always stay by her side."

Fate felt something inside her begin to bleed, but the man wasn't finished, "In the end the relationship ended in disaster. Her partner found another lover in a healthy mage and told Nanoha she had no use for a broken woman."

At that moment Fate felt like ripping this unknown person into pieces, sparks jumped off her skin causing the librarian to take a step back. With a deep breath she outwardly calmed herself but the torrent of boiling anger continued to roil in her chest. Death was too good for this faceless bitch, if she ever got her hands on the woman who had hurt Nanoha she would teach her the true meaning of broken.

Looking at the blond man Fate said, "Thank you for telling me this. Nanoha never wants to talk about it. Maybe I was wrong to ask but it really feels like I am fighting a ghost some days."

Seeing that she wasn't going to take out her anger on him the man said, "I have a question for you. If you don't want to answer it you don't have too."

Nodding her head she looked at him curiously. Swallowing his nerves he asked, "Did you know there is a legend that if two mages truly love one another they can share their magic? Nanoha believed in that legend for a long time and before she was injured claimed she could feel her partner draw on her power during particularly fierce sparring matches. It was the reason why she didn't want to lose her friend."

Touching her chest Fate felt her heart twist in her chest, "I have read of a few different variants on the legend. Usually the story states it is a form of soulmates. Though I have read of one story where the two mages were friends with different lovers. Scientifically there has only been four cases where the couple involved have certifiably shown the ability to share magic. In all those instances they were lovers who were unable to even contemplate romantic interest in anyone else."

Licking his lips nervously he asked, "Which is it for you?"

Stiffening at the bold question Fate stared at the man for moment before the truth forced its way out of her mouth, "I love her with all I am. I can't even think of another woman. It's almost painful the ache inside me some days when I can't see her. But it's not like that for her. She considers our time together as a chore or treatments. She doesn't trust me not to hurt her."

A tear rolled down her cheek unbidden as dark thoughts filled her mind, 'Could Nanoha ever come to love her? If she healed Nanoha would the girl stay with her out of gratitude or immediately leave? How would she ever really know what the girl truly felt?'

Standing up Fate made to leave but before she could the man spoke out once more, "Um Miss, your name is Fate right?"

Turning back she nodded to him and he gulped before continuing, "I only asked because she used to talk about you to me. She described you to me and would tell me how much she admired you."

The admission shocked Fate to the core, urgently she had to ask, "What else did she say to you?"

See how important this was he said, "She also mentioned you tried to be nice to her a few times and how foolish she felt because she'd always do something clumsy around you. You should know she's only ever like that around people she really likes. The only people who can make her blush are the people she cares for. So don't doubt her, she does care for you, I suspect it's much more than she ever did for Ryoko."

~"~"~"~

The next time Nanoha was due to come over for her "treatment" Fate wasn't home. In fact Fate had canceled their date the weekend before and it was only at the very last minute that a text message came through telling Nanoha she wouldn't be available to "meet up." Two weeks passed and Fate was always too busy to meet. The fact that school was now out meant Nanoha had no clue if this was true or if Fate was just avoiding her.

When Fate finally did call her she sounded tired and distracted, "I'm sorry Nanoha. It's been hell the past two weeks and it looks like the rest of the month is going to be just as bad. My uncle is sending me to Seneca on business. He promised me I can take a week off when I get back but I don't know when that will be."

Suddenly frightened that this could be the beginning of the end Nanoha said, "It's okay Fate. Family comes first and it's not like our meeting up was all that important."

Hurt by this Fate said, "Healing you is important to me."

Not wanting to be seen as needy or desperate Nanoha answered, "I can wait. Your family comes first."

There was a sigh then Fate said, "I guess you're right. Look I gotta go, my aunt needs me."

When the line went dead Nanoha felt tears begin to fall. Clutching at her chest she could feel the pain there double then triple until it was too much to bear. The only thing she could think of beyond the pain was Fate.

Miles away Fate felt a stabbing pain in her chest that stole her breath. Bending over she tried to inhale but it hurt too much. Fear and panic filled her, not because the pain was coming from her own heart but because this was a phantom pain. This was coming from the place she normally felt Nanoha. When her cousin entered the room and saw her doubled over she cried out for help. Before the family could crowd her she shook them off and in a blast of golden light she teleported.

Teleportation was an exact science, trying to do it when injured or drunk was just asking for it to go wrong. At best you could end up where you wanted to be, at worst you would end up all over where you wanted to be. Landing on the ground coughing her lungs out was a far better result than Fate could have expected. Especially since she had just traveled over ninety miles to get to her destination.

Turning her head to look over her new location she saw Nanoha lying on the ground curled into a ball. Her phone a few feet away from her clearly showing the girl had collapsed just after they ended their call. Crawling over to her Fate pulled her head onto her lap but noticed it was only when they were touching skin to skin that the terrible ache inside her eased. Sighing since this wasn't how she really wanted things to go she began to strip them both.

The pitiful moan her beloved made as she moved to take off her pants made her own ache redouble. Petting her thigh she tried to soothe the unconscious woman. It was only when Nanoha was naked and pulled into her lap that the skin to skin contact allowed their Linker Cores to stabilize.

Nanoha's breathing shifted from shallow and pained to deep and easy which allowed Fate to begin to relax. Feeling the strength return to her body she lifted Nanoha and carried her to bed. In the past few months since they started "dating" Nanoha had never allowed her in her room. Looking around she began to understand why.

Next to her bed was a picture of them together laughing on one of their dates. Hanging on the wall was a large frame containing a collage of pictures all of which featured Fate. Staring at it the blonde blushed, she hadn't even noticed Nanoha in the crowds that cheered for her during track meets and sparring matches. There was even a picture of her studying in the library that the girl must have taken on the sly.

Looking down at Nanoha's sleeping face she whispered, "I'd call you a stalker if I wasn't just as bad."

The fact that the auburnette had invested so much time and energy in preserving the memories of their time together meant the world to Fate. The small gifts she had given the girl were displayed on a shelf and the stuffed rabbit she had won for her sat proudly against the pillows. The floppy eared creature had caught Nanoha's attention as they waited for a movie and it had been a moment of triumph when she'd been able to present it to her princess. The way it was held so possessively throughout the film almost made Fate jealous. Of course the kiss she'd received in thanks for the toy had more than compensated her efforts.

Pulling back the blanket she slid them both under the covers before shifting them into a comfortable position. Kissing Nanoha's forehead she whispered, "I wish you weren't so stubborn sometimes, but I love you anyway," then she relaxed into the pillows and felt the first real restful sleep she'd had in ages claim her.

~"~"~"~

Nanoha was sure she was having the best dream of her life. Fate was in her bed and they were doing things that made her want to scream with pleasure. Two weeks without Fate's touch and she was going insane. She needed Fate so badly, not for her magic but because it was only when the blonde was nearby that she finally felt complete. Whether Fate was able to heal her Linker Core enough for her to use magic again didn't matter. Fate had already healed a much deeper wound with her love.

There had been a time when she thought magical strength was the most important thing a person could have. Then she lost all her power and so she turned to research in hopes of finding the key to healing her Linker Core. She really couldn't blame her former partner for turning her back on her. If anyone had used someone it was her. In her blind desire to regain her power and to hold on to what she once had she ended up destroying what little she had left.

Then years later she felt Fate's magic envelop her for the first time and frighteningly her magic decided to flare up again. Whenever the beautiful blonde came near her magic flickered like a tiny flame in the wind. When they accidently touched it flared up like gasoline thrown on a bonfire. Fate became the forbidden fruit she knew she could never have. Here again was a beautiful powerful mage who had a bright future ahead of her. There was no way Nanoha would selfishly pull her down.

Or so she told herself, when Fate spoke those words of longing and hope it destroyed any chance of her restraining herself. She wanted to play with this lightning in a bottle, she no longer cared why she shouldn't get involved. Then Fate's magic not only reached out to her but healed her and the fear she was going to end up using Fate flared up inside. She lashed out and said stupid and cruel things but instead of pushing her away Fate held on tighter. That beautiful pure being didn't care what it cost her, she just wanted to stay by her side. She didn't deserve someone like Fate, not even when she was her most powerful and strong. Fate with her pure soul was much too good for her.

Pushing these thoughts away Nanoha concentrated on the feeling of soft skin under her fingertips. Blindly searching she found her prize, firm yet yielding like mochi and twice as sweet once her mouth found its peak. Sucking at the pebbled tip until she heard even sweeter sounds and there were hands pulling her closer. Suddenly her mouth was empty and she wanted to cry. Then lips she would know anywhere were pressed to hers and it became a battle for dominance.

Reaching down lower she found her lover's other weak spot. Bypassing the most obvious target she slid her hand further back and found the secret place that most people forgot Fate had. As much as she liked how Fate's more prominent appendage could make her feel right now she wanted to explore this hidden treasure. Teasing apart the petals that protected her opening she slid a finger in and was rewarded with a moan vibrating against her mouth.

Moving slowly she explored the soft slick passage. It was when she reached a special spot inside the kiss she had been enjoying broke as Fate gasped for air. Her long lean body went rigid as Nanoha continued her exploration blindly. Kissing and biting as she worked her way down from lips to cheek then neck to shoulder. As she bit down on the tender flesh she worked in a second finger and wondered at the fluttering feeling surrounding her digits.

Licking the bite she whispered, "Come for me Fate, feel my love," then she thrust deeply to reach that special place once again.

The tightness that gripped her was almost painful then the muscles relaxed fluttering once more as Nanoha noticed an increase in sticky sweet fluid coating her hand. Removing her fingers gently she knew she'd have to open her eyes now. Looking at her hand the slick fluid made her mouth water. The first taste of Fate made her moan, how was it she had forgone this pleasure for so long?

The sight of Nanoha sucking on her fingers must have affected Fate more strongly than she could have ever suspected. Without warning she was flat on her back, wet fingers still in her mouth, Fate looming over her. Then Fate was inside her with no warning, filling her completely. Groaning at the action her hips lifted trying to take more, urging Fate to move and take everything. For the first time she could feel Fate in her mind as she silently demanded if this was what she wanted.

Holding the blonde close she met the pounding force of their joining and proclaimed loudly, "Yes!"

Magic flowed between them and for the first time she felt Fate draw on hers, not just accepting it but actively draining her. Willing more of it up from inside she fed it to her lover. In the darkness the glow was incandescently brilliant. When they reached the peak the ensuing pulse of magic was enough to knock out the power for a five mile radius. Nanoha might have worried about the authorities being upset but it would be hours before she realized what they had done.

Breathing heavily Fate said, "I can't do this anymore."

Covering Fate's lips with her fingers Nanoha stopped her before saying, "I know. You don't have too. I'm so sorry I've been an idiot. I should have told you how I really felt about you from the beginning."

Dark burgundy eyes shone with unshed tears and pain, when Fate spoke her voice was thick with feeling, "Please don't lie to me Nanoha. I know you've never loved me. I've been stupidly obsessed with you from day one but not once have you shown any interest in me. You avoided me. I should have respected that and left you alone."

Flipping them over so Fate was under her Nanoha pointed out all the evidence Fate had earlier considered as hope that the girl might actually care. Pulling the stuffed rabbit from between the headboard and pillows Nanoha held it to her naked chest before saying, "Since you gave this to me I've slept with it every night. I named her Fate-chan and as stupidly embarrassing as this will sound I tell it I love her every night and kiss its nose wishing it was you."

Fate never knew she could be jealous of a stuffed animal but she was at that moment contemplating tossing the cloth rabbit in the trash so it couldn't steal her place in Nanoha's bed ever again.

Setting the rabbit aside Nanoha leaned over to open her dresser and pulled out two things, the first was a photo of Fate in her spandex tracksuit and the other was a vibrator. Blushing at the object Fate tried to avoid looking at it.

Tossing the embarrassing item back in the drawer Nanoha instead focused Fate's attention on the photo as she admitted, "I love this picture of you. Maybe you'll hate me for this but when I can't be with you I look at it and think about how you touch me then masturbate just to take off the edge off missing you."

Taking the photo out of Nanoha's hands and tossing it aside Fate then lifted the woman's hips and with little effort joined them again. Thrusting upwards she growled, "If you wanted me all you had to do was tell me. There isn't a second in the day I'm not starving for you."

Groaning when slick walls clenched tightly around her Fate had to bite her lips to prevent herself from losing control and cumming prematurely. Her ability to dominate the situation was ruined when the auburn haired woman above her began to ride her in such a seductive manner all she could do was grip the sheets and watch. The faint scar on Nanoha's chest from her childhood injury was clearly visible and for once her lover wasn't trying to hide it. Instead the perfect breasts she loved so much were on display bouncing slightly as Nanoha's hips rocked against her own.

Whimpering with pleasure Nanoha said breathlessly, "I love you. I don't want your magic Fate-chan, I just need you. I...ah...oh god… you feel so good. Please love me forever."

Flipping them back over Fate increased the pace of the love making and found herself spilling herself inside Nanoha once again as the beautiful woman bit down on her shoulder marking her.

Kissing the bright red mark Nanoha said in a possessive manner, "Mine."

Shifting so she could look at the woman beneath her Fate gave her a questioning look before asking, "Do you mean that? Are you really claiming me Nanoha? Because if you aren't serious it will kill me when you leave."

Once again ruby eyes stared at her with dark pain. She'd seen it before and been too scared to ask why it was there. To touch this vulnerable spot would mean caring to the point of destruction. Nothing was more intimate than shared grief in Nanoha's experience.

Tucking back a lock of blonde hair Nanoha said, "I know you hate it when I say this but the one who should be scared of being left behind should be me Fate-chan. You could do so much better than me. I can't understand why you want someone as ruined as I am."

Kissing Nanoha to stop her from continuing Fate then trailed kisses down her neck and to the scar on her chest. Nanoha shivered when between kisses Fate's tongue teased at the faint scar. Resting her head over her lover's heart Fate listened to its steady beat before saying, "You're not ruined. I am. For years I wasn't allowed to be myself because my mother hated me. As far as she was concerned I was a disappointment, a complete failure."

Shifting so they were lying on their sides Nanoha lifted Fate's face to ask, "How could she hate you? You're perfect; intelligent, generous, caring, beautiful, magically talented and so much more. How could she think you're a disappointment?"

Staring at a small birthmark on Nanoha's collarbone Fate answered, "Because I'm not my sister. Alicia was all those things but a million times better than I could ever hope to be. Every time she looked at me all she saw was the leftover, the child who should have died."

Terrified at the thought of never knowing Fate Nanoha pulled the woman closer to her. Kissing the top of her blonde head and mumbling against her, "She was wrong. Don't ever believe that. She was wrong. My sweet Fate-chan is perfect just as she is."

Sobbing against Nanoha Fate shook her head and choked out, "If you had ever met Alicia you would have loved her. You never would have even considered me. I'm pathetic."

Reaching between them Nanoha gripped Fate which caused the blonde to look at her in surprise. Giving her lover an exasperated look Nanoha asked, "Did your sister have one of these?"

Fate tried to answer but the soft hand that was gripping her was now stroking her in a maddening way. Sapphire eyes looked at her with a hunger that made it clear that Nanoha was expecting her sexual stamina to provide her with more pleasure very, very soon. Licking her lips as she tried to speak but could now only mouth words since Nanoha's other hand had joined her other in teasing her. As one hand pulled at her erection the other thrusted two fingers into her core making it impossible to make a coherent sound.

Smirking at how completely enthralled Fate was with her actions. Siding down Fate's body Nanoha kissed soft skin as she spoke, "You are mine. You said it yourself, our magic reaches out for each other. I hadn't sensed my magic in years then you came into my life and it was like a fire sparked inside me."

Taking Fate into her mouth she sucked at the tip tasting salty precum. Teasing the appendage that had given her so much pleasure with tongue, lips and teeth Nanoha moaned with happiness when Fate finally came in her mouth. Drinking her lover's essence down Nanoha then let her mouth go lower to lick at the glistening folds hiding Fate's secret place. Sensitive from her orgasm it didn't take long for Nanoha to tease another from her as she devoured every drop of nectar Fate produced.

Rising up over her shattered victim Nanoha licked her lips before saying, "I don't need to meet every person on Earth or ever lived to know you are the one I want. I'm addicted to you. The feel of your hands, the sound of your voice and laughter, the scent of your body and its warmth, I need it all. You once told me that you'd belong to me for as long as I choose to be yours. I'm going to hold you to that Fate-chan. If you ever break that promise it will kill me because I can't live without you anymore. I barely had any reason to live before you came into my life and now you are my everything."

Hugging Nanoha to her Fate clutched at her lifeline, fervently swearing into her ear, "You're mine, I won't ever let you go."

~N~F~

Two years Later

Stepping out to the practice field Fate shielded her eyes as she tried to spot her girlfriend. The troublesome woman had requested she meet her after finishing her final exam which would mark the completion of her studies. Barring catastrophic failure on her tests she would be graduating in a few short weeks. Pending her final grades she already had a job lined up with the local branch of Enforcers. She would have to spend another three months in training but in the end she would have fulfilled her childhood dream.

It was only when she heard a soft whooshing sound that Fate looked up as she turned. Rushing towards her like a descending angel was the woman she loved above all else. Bracing herself to catch her lover she was shocked when instead of landing Nanoha lifted her up. Wrapping her arms around her grinning kidnapper Fate considered activating her own magic which would allow her to fly without Nanoha's support. There was something about the way Nanoha was looking at her that prevented her from doing so and when they came to a stop she was glad for the strong embrace.

Beneath them she could see Nanoha had written out in large letters, 'Please Marry Me.'

Leaning her head against Nanoha's shoulder Fate sighed, "You beat me."

Confused by this response the sapphire eyed woman responded, "I don't understand. Is that a yes or a no?"

Activating her magic in a sudden flash of golden light Fate then teleported them from the practice field to their apartment across town. When Nanoha saw they were in their bedroom she hoped this was indication towards a positive answer to her request. Watching as Fate opened her bedside drawer she gasped when the blonde pulled out a small jewelry box.

Offering the open box to Nanoha Fate said, "You beat me to the punch. I was planning to ask you to marry me after the graduation ceremony. I even got us reservations at that Japanese restaurant you like so much."

With shaking fingers Nanoha tried to take the ring which nearly slipped out of her hand. Seeing how nervous her lover was Fate took it out and teased, "Do you want me to put it on you?"

Nodding and holding out her hand, she actually shed a few tears seeing the band of gold which proclaimed she now officially belonged to Fate rest snuggly on her ring finger. The need to make her own claim on the blonde just as explicit she pulled out the engagement ring she'd purchased for Fate.

Catching Fate's left hand Nanoha said, "You've still not answered my question."

Smiling at this Fate stepped closer to lean in for a kiss, when she pulled away she teased, "I don't know, my fiancee might not like it."

Laughing at this Nanoha slid the ring on Fate's finger before saying, "I can pretty much guarantee your fiancee will be very happy with you wearing this ring."

Looking at her hand Fate felt her heart flutter with happiness, without really thinking about what she said she whispered, "Now I really belong to Nanoha."

That was all it took to shred Nanoha's self control and Fate found herself being pushed down onto their bed. Breathlessly Fate found herself entranced by Nanoha stripping then suddenly her naked fiancee was undressing her. Within seconds they had fallen into a familiar pattern of teasing. Each touch and kiss a delicate dance to bring as much pleasure to the other. Joining together Nanoha could feel their magic swirl around room pulsing with the rhythm of their love making.

There was no need to question if she would open herself to Fate or exchange magic during the intimate moment. Some time during the first few months after they officially started dating Nanoha discovered her core had healed enough for her to restart her training. Unlike before where she'd pushed herself to her limits she was much more careful. A catastrophic failure of her Linker Core could not only hurt her but Fate. This time she had a goal in mind beyond just gaining power.

Gold and Pink mana sparked in the air as they drew closer to their release. Whispering words of devotion in Nanoha's ear Fate felt love flow in and out of her body with their magic. Never in her life had she thought anyone could love her like this. In those gleaming sapphire eyes there was only her being loved and adored. There was no wish for some other or a fault to be found. Her secret dream of stealing Nanoha's heart had come true and now she'd guard her treasure like the fiercest of dragons.

Reaching their peak Nanoha could see tears at the corner of Fate's eyes. It struck her as ironic, the love she'd always felt she wanted should be so easily given instead of having to be earned or stolen. For her soulmate she'd have stormed castles or faced down hordes of marauding demons. Instead all she'd had to do was open her heart and give herself freely.

Kissing her lover as she arched closer she moaned, "Mine. My one and only love, Fate-chan."

~Fin~


End file.
